fightingfoodonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode list
101 "Rice to Meet You" (Airdate: 09-14-02) In episode one, we are introduced to the dark world of King Gorge and the Gluttons. King Gorge has imprisoned all the Rebel Chefs who would overthrow his evil empire. Then we meet Chase, our hero, who, along with his little sister Kayla, has come to rescue his father, the famous Master Chef, Jack, who is imprisoned in one of Gorge's castles. Meanwhile, Clawdia-the cat girl, one of Gorge's evil chefs, is attempting to make one of the world's most powerful Foodons, Beafsteak, a huge, 4-story cow. The newly freed Chef Jack tries to spoil her "dinner party", but she succeeds and Beefsteak begins to destroy the town. Outside the castle, Chase and Kayla run into Oslo — a wise old sorcerer who rides around on a flying tea cup saucer. Chase saves Oslo from certain death when he takes a piece of flying debris on the head while pushing him out of harm's way. In turn, Oslo gives Chase a "turbo-powered" meal ticket which is really just a regular meal ticket, but Oslo is trying to boost Chase's confidence. #102 "Pie Tin Power" (Airdate: 09-21-02) Episode two starts with the imprisonment of Pie Tin's parents. Pie Tin, a little Foodon Chef, is left in the rubble. Chef Jack tells him his parents will be free when the time is right, but Pie Tin doesn't wanna wait that long, so he goes off in search of the Gluttons. When Clawdia learns of this, she devises a plan to fool Pie Tin into believing Chase and Clawdia are Gluttons. Pie Tin cooks up Fried Ricer to make them tell him where his parents are. Confused, but always up for a good Foodon battle, Chase cooks up Fried Ricer. When Pie Tin pulls out some Power Toppings for Sir Glutton to finish off Ricer, Clawdia appears revealing her true Glutton identity, thanks Pie Tin for beating them up, and says she'll "take it from here". But Sir Dumpling and Fried Ricer working together are much stronger than Clawdia's Boulder Broth. They send the evil cat Glutton flying off atop her Boulder Broth and that's the last we see of her (until the next episode). #103 "Mushroom with a View" (Airdate: 09-28-02) After traveling all night, the kids finally make it to Mushroom Valley, where luckily they have vacancies at the local inn, the Mushroom Manor. After learning they are Foodon Chefs, the Inn Keeper asks if they want to make breakfast in the morning. The next morning Kayla makes her 5 alarm-clock breakfast chili which send Pie Tin, flames coming from his mouth running off in search of water. Then the kids hear a scream coming from Oslo's room where, it turns out, he has accidently cut off his little swirl of hair while trying to swat a fly. Apparently this is where he gets all his magical powers from, so when the Inn Keeper tells the kids of the Diamond mushroom that would probably grow the hair back, they know they must go get it. The so-called Diamond Mushroom is in the Fungi Forest and they'll have to cross the White Truffle Desert and Lake Shitake to get there. This wouldn't be such a problem, but Clawdia has a few surprises in store for the kids — namely, Noodle-ator, Sergeant Side Dish, and Applegator, Clawdia picks off all of the kids foodons one by one, but in the end they got the mushroom (which was taken by Clawdia) and made it into soup, Oslo ate it and... well... you just got to see it for yourself. #104 "You Wanna Pizza Me" (Airdate: 10-26-02) In this episode, we learn the story of Master Flambé. It seems that long ago, the Master Chef cooked a masterpiece pizza for Princess Cupcake, but instead of waiting, she grabbed a slice at a place in town. Heartbroken, his ghost, and his ghostly foodons — Slice, and Frenchy Le Toast, not to mention The Grease Blobs — haunt the Flambé Forest and the Mansion to this day. When Clawdia locates them she plots to use the ghost Foodons to terrorize the kids and steal their Foodons. First she kidnaps Kayla, then uses her hostage to lure the kids to the haunted mansion. Then, once the kids are inside, the haunting begins. But, once again, Clawdia's plan is foiled when the ghost of Master Flambe' shows up and, believing Kayla is Princess Cupcake, gets her to eat his masterpiece pizza. She thinks it tastes good, and, having recieved the approval he was looking for, Master Flambé's ghost finally rests. #105 "Ship Of Foods" (Airdate: 10-05-02) When Chase’s Fried Rice takes first place at the Floating Foodon Semi-Finals, the victory is bittersweet. As a prize, Gorge’s goon, Mussels Marinara, offers to swear him in as a Gormandizer-an elite group of Glutton fighters. But this leaves a bad taste in Pie Tin’s mouth who challenges Mussels to a battle. When Pie Tin loses, Chase steps in to pick up the pieces... and wins! Later, after advancing to the Championships aboard the S.S. FoodFight, Chase bites off more than he chew in a kitchen conflict with the legendary Chef Albert. #106 "We Have a Weiner" (Airdate: 10-12-02) Chase enters the Floating Foodon Championships with an appetite for victory. But a sudden loss to Chef Albert in a practice match leaves him with indigestion. His eating habits are greatly improved when back-to-back wins against E. Claire and Chet takes him to the Finals — against Albert! However, there’s a culinary catch. He needs to create a brand new Foodon from scratch. Can an all-night cook-off lead to sweet success or will his hopes fall like a failed soufflé? #107 "Avast Ye Gluttons" (Airdate: 10-19-02) Chase's victory celebration is cut short when he reveals that Chef Jack is his father. As the crowd turns on him, Chase and friends realize that the audience is filled with Gluttons! And the whole contest was a set-up. After Chase loses a Foodon battle to King Gorge's Big 4, Chef Jack emerges from the crowd and the whole gang is captured and taken to a secret Glutton lab in the South Seas. There, they escape from prison and rescue Pie Tin's parents. As the group flees in the MAC Cart, Chef Jack steers a giant Glutton Foodon into the lab, destroying it... and possibly himself. #108 "Battling Banana Island" (Airdate: 11-02-02) After plunging into the sea to save his father, Chase wakes to find himself on tropical Banana Island, where the mysterious Chef John is training future Foodon chefs for the Rebel Army. When Chef John pits Chase against a mischievous chef named Coco, the race is on to find the best ingredients on the Island and prepare the best Foodon. On the shores of Banana Island, these two Foodon-Chefs-in-training go head to head, trying to come out on top in Chef John's final taste test. #109 "Hot Pepper Pursuit" (Airdate: 11-09-02) When Chase splits Banana Island to search for Kayla and the others, Chef John hands him a Hot Pepper guide book. An underground network of secret agents, the Peppers help people whose loved ones go missing — usually by Glutton hands. On his way back to the mainland, Chase meets up with wild Jambalidia, a Pepper Agent whose granddaughter Tureen was kidnapped by the Gormandizers. When Chase offers to rescue her, she returns the favor by putting the word out about Kayla and Company. Learning of their whereabouts, Chase and Jambalidia embark on a rescue mission that turns into a real pressure cooker (this is the first episode where it was hinted that coco was in love with chase.) #110 "Boot Camp Buffet" (Airdate: 11-16-02) Chase arrives at the super-secret Gruel Academy to learn the finer points of combat cooking. Led by the eccentric Chef Crock Pop, the school plays a vital role in the underground Rebel Movement. It also possesses a legendary scroll which details the training secrets of the elite Combat Chefs. Recent threats against the scroll have forced Crock Pop to place it under round-the-clock guard. But who wants to steal it? All fingers point to kitty culprit Clawdia who’d like to turn the academy into a Gormandizer Training Center. So will Bon Bon be able to hold onto his secrets of success? Or will they fall into enemy paws? #111 "El Taco Grande" (Airdate: 11-23-02) Their search for the legendary Salsa Especial leads Chase and the gang to Dusty Town, an old-fashioned cowboy town with old fashioned ways. It seems the cowboys use their Foodons as personal servants. But one taco Foodon named Tacquito isn't going to stand for this injustice anymore. Tacquito and his bandito Foodons plot to steal the secret recipe from the last remaining jar of salsa. Mayor Slim Rations and his sheriff, Zuke Squash, have their hands full guarding the Salsa from Tacquito when things go from bad to worse. You guessed it. Clawdia breezes into town with a bread monster named Doughnasour to steal the recipe. Can Mayor Rations protect his precious condiment? And will he listen to Tacquito's plea... "Libre Los Foodons! Let them roam free!" #112 "Cinnamonkeys Secret" (Airdate: 11-30-02) Chase, Oslo, Pie Tin and Kayla run into Kima, an old friend from the S.S. FoodFight in the kingdom of Marmalande. Kima is a chef for King Hungry the Ate, a less-than regal leader who is convinced he is one of the ancient and powerful Dish Wizards. As the King tries to prove this claim, Cinnamonkey smashes through the castle walls. The evil ape unleashes a terrifying — and gross — new weapon and seizes the kingdom for the Gluttons. Only a rare Five Star Foodon — prepared by a real Dish Wizard — can save the day. #113 "Slaw and Order" (Airdate: 12-07-02) After breaking King Gorge’s spell over Cinnamonkey, Chase thinks he may have what it bakes to become a Dish Wizard. And he’s not the only one. Stunned by his chimp’s miracle makeover, Gorge recruits seafood chef Cole Slawter to find Chase and turn him into a Glutton slave. But rather than combing the ocean floor, Cole Slawter decides to reel in Coco and Chef John instead in an effort to lure Chase in. Will Chase take the bait and come to their rescue? #114 "The Comeback Squid" (Airdate: 12-14-02) Too many fish in the sea? Not with a giant squid and octopus eating everything in sight. And when Chase helps some local fishermen fight the source of their seafood shortage, he finds he’s way in over his head. For starters, Fried Ricer is terrified of octopus and squid. Then Cole Slawter gets wind of these fears and he decides to go fishing... for Chase! Will Fried Ricer overcome his erational phobias? Or will they both wind up as Cole Slawter’s catch of the day? #115 "Swine Dining" (Airdate: To Be Determined) Chase and the Rebel gang are forced into battle with a pack of angry Foodons known as the Pork Platoon. With help from Chef John and Coco, the Rebels fight off the swine onslaught, but not before Oslo tumbles over a cliff and disappears. The group takes refuge in the mountain village of Hamsterdam, where they're shown an ancient treasure chest left behind by the legendary Grub Guru. A mysterious fortune teller warns that King Gorge's reign will not end until the Guru returns, but she senses he is near. When the villagers are struck by the nasty Swine Flu, the Pork Platoon moves in, morphing into the giant Foodon, Slop Suey. As Chase tries to whip up a cure, the Rebels fight off Slop Suey, but can they protect the village and the ancient treasure chest from falling into the Gluttons' greasy hands? #116 "Attack of the Burger Brigade" (Airdate: To Be Determined) After our heores find the small hamlet of a town called Gladburger they find out all the parents enslaved by Gluttons and leaving the kids to be all alone, Chase and the gang throw a cookout and sing "Foodon Fresh Festival" to remind the kids that they can still have a good time. But soon, the Burger Brigade (sent by Rose Marinade) show up and spoil the party. the team of specially trained ninja Foodons fight fried ricer and the others. After a lengthy Foodon fight, Chase becomes missing. And where have Kayla, Pie tin and Oslo have gone? #117 "Use Your Noodle!" (Airdate: To Be Determined) Having been captured by the Gluttons, Kayla, Pie Tin and Oslo sit cold and starving in a dark prison cell. A mysterious old woman appears offering warm apple pie. Kayla and Pie Tin quickly gobble their slices but Oslo realizes that the pie has been tainted with Glutton seasoning which turns Kayla and Pie Tin into Gluttons. With Oslo left alone in the cell, Kayla and Pie Tin are released to their new post as Glutton henchmen. Suddenly, a figure in a dark hood comes and frees Oslo as well as Chef Albert, who’s been kept prisoner also. The figure reveals himself to be Chase. Seeing this, Rose Marinade challenges him to a noddle soup cook off against his two possessed friends. Can Chase defeat Rose Marinade and free Kayla and Pie Tin from the Glutton grasp? Not without using his noodle! Fighting Foodons had 1 season with a total of 26 episodes, please add more information.